Une lente gestation
by Haloa
Summary: Végéta vit son pire cauchemar, hanté par Freezer ...Et si celui-ci avait dit vrai ? Restera-t-il son esclave, même après sa mort ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue ...**_

Végéta avait tout juste 16 ans et après une énième rébellion, il s'était une nouvelle fois fait battre à mort par les sbires de Freezer, puis soigné grâce au tank de régénération, il avait été traîné devant son maître pour être à nouveau corrigé ...

**Freezer** : « ...Que tu le veuilles ou non Végéta, tu m'appartiens ...Tu es mon esclave et tu me serviras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ... »

**Végéta **_(du sang coulant de ses lèvres)__: « ...Ou des tiens ! »_

**Freezer **: « Sale petit présomptueux ! Tu crois encore pouvoir un jour me tuer et prendre ma place ? ah ah ah ... De toute façon, là encore tu continueras à me servir ...Oui tu as bien entendu ...Tu m'appartiens jusque dans tes entrailles ...et que tu le veuilles ou non tu continueras à servir ma famille ... »

**_retour au temps présent ...deux ans avant l'arrivée des cyborgs..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

_Progrès_. Ce mot semblait avoir disparu du vocabulaire ces cinq dernières semaines. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, malgré tous ses entraînements l'amenant parfois au seuil de la mort, Végéta ne faisait plus un seul progrès.

Pire, il régressait plus vite qu'il n'avait évolué. En témoignait sa masse musculaire qui, chaque jour, fondait un peu plus, comme la neige au soleil.

Cela n'était pas encore au point qu'il ressemble à un squelette ou qu'un membre de la famille Brief ne le remarque, quoi qu'il n'en était pas sûr, non, il n'avait pas maigri à ce point, mais disons qu'il avait retrouvé la stature qu'il avait lors de sa première venue sur Terre. Ajoutez à cela une fatigue devenue chronique, un manque d'appétit certain et une douleur lancinante à l'estomac qui ne voulait plus le quitter.

Végéta s'en était rendu compte mais ne disait rien, _foutue fierté sayenne_. Au lieu de se confier à quelqu'un, il s'était au contraire retranché dans sa salle de gravité ou là, à l'abri des regards, il se morfondait sur son sort, inquiet de ce que cette douleur pouvait cacher.

Il ne quittait cette pièce qu'aux heures des repas. Jouant la comédie devant la famille Brief, il se forçait à engloutir les petits plats préparés par Bunny. Et à ce sujet, il semblait avoir des doutes sur ce que savait cette femme, n'avait-elle pas deviné qu'il se tramait quelque chose ? Il semblait que chaque jour, les rations dans son assiette grandissaient, comme si elle voulait le gaver ! Alors poliment, il refusait qu'elle lui serve une quatrième assiette...

Le Dr Brief aussi semblait soucieux, il ne cessait de le fixer, sans toutefois lui poser de questions sur l'avancée de ses progrès, chose qu'il faisait habituellement tous les quatre matins.

Seule Bulma semblait aveugle à ses changements de comportements, s'énervant toujours devant son appétit de sayain.

**Bulma** : « Mais enfin Végéta, comment fais-tu pour ne pas prendre un gramme avec tout ce que tu manges ? Tu nourris une colonie de vers solitaires ou quoi ? »

**Végéta** _(soudain blanc comme l'assiette en porcelaine que la mère de Bulma remplissait)_ : « Ou ...quoi ? »

Pris de nausées incontrôlables, Végéta se précipita vers l'évier pour vomir le repas qu'il avait feint d'apprécier. Tout son corps tremblait, de la sueur perlait à son front, l'impression qu'un essaim d'abeilles avait élu domicile dans son cerveau était bien présente, sa vision se troublait ... et pour finir, ses jambes le lâchaient le faisant brutalement atterrir sur le sol de la cuisine... évanoui.

...

Le bourdonnement avait disparu, remplacé par des voix, certaines connues, d'autres non. Des mains le touchaient, l'une d'elles caressait ses cheveux encore trempés de sueur. Il était trop faible pour les repousser, de même qu'il était trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux et répondre à ces voix, mais au moins, il n'avait plus mal.

**Bulma** : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a docteur ? »

A cette question, le médecin de l'hôpital qui depuis une heure examinait Végéta aurait bien voulu répondre, seulement voilà, il n'avait aucune notion d'anatomie sayenne et de ce fait il ne savait pas quel mal touchait son patient. Par chance, celui-ci réagissait très bien à la morphine !

**Le médecin** (hésitant) : « Euh ...Vous dîtes que ce jeune homme vient de ...l'espace. Est-il le seul de son ...espèce sur Terre ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Le seul ?...non pas vraiment ...Disons que la Terre en compte un et demi ! »

**Le médecin** : « Dans ce cas j'aimais voir les autres. Un scanner et quelques examens de sang me permettraient de distinguer ce qui est normal et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Vous croyez que les faire venir ici serait possible ? »

**Bulma** _(blême)_ : « Hum ...Les faire venir ...oui ...leur demander un échantillon de leur sang ... »

_Quelques heures plus tard ...dans une salle attenante à la chambre de Végéta._

**Goku **: « Une ...Une piqûre ! Noooooon ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu as dit qu'il avait seulement besoin de moi pour une échographie ou ce genre de chose !»

**Bulma** : « Je suis désolée mais si je te l'avais dit tu n'aurais jamais accepté de venir ! »

**Dr Brief** : « Je t'en prie mon garçon, c'est la seule façon de voir ce qui ne va pas avec Végéta ! »

**Gohan** : « Sois courageux Papa ! Il me l'a faite et ça ne m'a pas fait mal ! »

**Goku** : « Mais c'est une PIQURE ! J'ai horreur de ça ! »

**Chichi** (_les bras croisés sur sa poitrine)_ : « Son Goku, tu me fais honte ! Arrête de pleurer comme un bébé ! Et puis c'est pour ton bien ! Je n'aime pas Végéta mais si ce qu'il a est contagieux pour toi et Gohan je veux le savoir ! »

**Goku** _(tout penaud)_ : « ...Bon ...D'accord Chichi ...Mais euh ... pour l'aiguille ...Vous pouvez prendre la plus petite ?... »

**Bulma** _(à l'oreille de son amie)_ : « Hum ...Pour l'argumentation ... merci quand même Chichi ! »

_Une heure plus tard ..._

**Le médecin** : « Et voilà ! J'ai enfin les résultats ... »

**Bulma et son père** : « Alors ...Que disent-ils ? »

...


	3. Chapter 3

_Haloa : "Merci pour vos reviews. Toute remarque est constructive. J'essaie en effet d'améliorer mon écriture grâce à elles, et j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à préférer les dialogues aux descriptions et à la preuve en est que je mets même cette note entre guillemets hi hi ...Désolée pour certaines répétitions, j'use pourtant du dico des synonymes ...mais j'écris surtout pour m'amuser ...et oui au fait, j'avais envie de changer de registre , alors de l'humour au drame ...c'est radical mais pourquoi pas...Bonne lecture !..."_

**Chapitre 2**

La lumière du soleil couchant commençait doucement à filtrer au travers du store. Sur son lit, Végéta grimaçait. Après avoir dormi toute la journée, il se réveillait enfin. Hélas, il n'était pas le seul à quitter les bras de Morphée, la douleur au ventre l'avait suivi et se montrait plus présente encore que les autres jours !

Lentement, il ouvrit une paupière, puis l'autre. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment avant de se fixer.

Tout en restant silencieux, Végéta lança un regard circulaire à la pièce où il se trouvait.

Debout près de la fenêtre, Chichi baissait le store, convaincu que c'était cela qui gênait le Prince. Pourquoi se souciait-elle ainsi de son confort ? Elle ne l'aimait pas et le lui avait clairement dit en face plus d'une fois ! Elle semblait triste ...Etait-ce pour lui ?

Mme Brief était assise dans un coin de la pièce, ses mains triturant un mouchoir. Elle avait pleuré...Rien d'inhabituelle à cela, c'était une vraie mère poule avec lui ! Posée à ses côtés sur une table de chevet, se trouvait une assiette pleine de ses biscuits préférés : des cookies aux chocolat ...

Plus près de lui se tenaient Goku massant étrangement son bras, Bulma et son père. Tous trois se dévisageaient, l'air inquiet et gêné, Goku plus que les deux autres...

**Végéta** : « Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? ...Je suis à l'hôpital ? »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse à sa dernière question, posée pour la forme. Bien sûr qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital ! Il suffisait de regarder autour de lui pour s'en convaincre : un lit, une perfusion dans le bras, un appareil de surveillance de son rythme cardiaque relié à sa poitrine...En revanche pour sa première question ...

**Végéta** : « Alors ? J'attends une réponse ! »

**Bulma** _(à l'attention de Goku)_ : « Bon vas-y dis-lui ! »

**Goku** _(à voix basse)_ : « Pourquoi moi ? »

**Bulma** : « Pierre, feuille, ciseau ! Tu as perdu rappelle toi ! »

**Goku** : « Bon d'accord ... »

Ne pouvant plus masquer son inquiétude et son impatience, Végéta s'adressa directement au Dr Brief, d'une voix sèche et autoritaire ...

**Végéta** : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Répondez-moi !»

**Dr Brief** : « Et bien mon garçon ...Les médecins eux-mêmes ne sont sûrs de rien mais ...après avoir fait passer quelques radiographies et autres examens à Goku et Gohan ...hum et bien ...Ils t'ont trouvé ...comment dire ...un organe de plus ... »

**Végéta** : « Un organe ?... ou une tumeur ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Et bien ils ne parlent pas véritablement d'infection ou de cancer bien qu'il y est une ressemblance avec une chaîne de ganglions le long de tes intestins grêles, ils existent aussi de nombreuses ulcérations au niveau de ton estomac et des zones nécrosées débouchant sur ... »

**Végéta** _(grimaçant de plus en plus sous la douleur et la colère)_ : « Venez-en au fait ! »

**Dr Brief** : « C'est un organe qui t'a été comment te dire ...greffé. Oui c'est exactement cela. Du tissu cicatriciel entoure cette ...enfin bref ...Les médecins pensent que ce greffon t'a été implanté il y a une quinzaine d'années au moins ...au moment de ton adolescence. »

Végéta dévisageait le vieil homme, tentant de comprendre comment cela était possible. Il était bien sûr passé entre les mains de nombreux chirurgiens du temps où il travaillait pour Freezer, et le tank de régénération finalisait leur travail en accélérant la cicatrisation de tous les tissus endommagés...Se pouvaient-ils qu'ils lui aient implanté cet organe à son insu ? Et d'ailleurs ...

**Végéta** _(continuant de penser à voix haute):_ « Cet organe ...Il sert à quoi ? »

**Dr Brief** _(approchant l'appareil d'écho du lit et cherchant la sonde et le gel d'écho)_ : « Ils n'en sont pas certains mais ...le mieux serait que tu vois par toi-même ! »

**Bulma :** « Euh ...Papa je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ! »

**Goku** : « Moi non plus ! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt. »

**Végéta**_ (voulant se redresser dans le lit)_ : « Pourquoi tu prends des gants avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que je ne devrai pas voir ? »

**Goku** : « Calme toi Végéta, il faut que tu te reposes, tu regarderas plus tard ! »

**Végéta** : « Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! »

**Dr Brief** : « Bien dans ce cas ...Soulève ta blouse et tourne toi légèrement sur le côté ... »

Sans un mot, Végéta repoussa la main de Goku qui voulait l'aider à se rallonger. Il obéit par contre au Dr Brief, dévoilant son abdomen décharné au père de Bulma. Celui-ci fut soudain surpris de sa maigreur, il regrettait de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt en invitant le jeune homme à se confier. Car bien sûr il se doutait depuis quelques semaines déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sans avertissement, il étala un gel froid sur le ventre de Végéta. La position n'était pas idéale. Elle amplifiait la douleur à l'estomac pourtant réputé solide du prince des Sayains ...pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi rongé de l'intérieur ?

**Dr Brief** : « Tu es prêt ? »

Retenant un gémissement, Végéta hocha la tête en guise de réponse...Puis il fixa l'écran. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Chichi éteignit la lumière.

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

**Dr Brief** : « C'est juste là ...Le long de tes intestins...Ces six petites boules forment une chaîne ...on dirait un collier de perles ...Quand à ces deux-ci ... Elles doivent être à un stade plus avancé de leur évolution ...bien qu'elles ne mesurent encore que quelques centimètres ...»

**Goku** : « Moi je ne vois pas grand-chose à part des points noirs et blancs ...et puis ça bouge trop ! »

**Dr Brief** _(zoomant sur les deux formes) _: « Et comme ça ? »

**Goku** (déglutissant avec peine) : « Ah bah comme ça oui ...ça ressemble à ... »

**Végéta** (son visage perdant toute couleur) : « Non ...Freezer ...C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! ...PAS ça ! ...Enlevez les moi ! Enlevez les moi tout de suite ! »

Les yeux de Végéta avaient changé en une fraction de seconde. L'inquiétude et l'incompréhension qu'ils affichaient plus tôt avaient en un éclair cédé la place à la panique ! S'étant relevé d'un coup comme pour fuir ...mais fuir quoi et où ? Le mal était en lui ! Et ce n'était pas une boule d'énergie formée au creux de ses mains qui allait l'en sortir ! Il n'allait tout de même pas commettre ce geste désespéré !

**Goku **_(retenant Végéta qui s'apprêtait à viser son propre estomac)_ : « Végéta calme toi ! »

**Végéta** (hystérique) : « Goku lâche moi ! _(Puis se retenant de fondre en larme devant son rival, murmurant pour lui seul)_ : « Je ne supporterai pas ça Kakarott ...Je ne suis plus son esclave ...Je t'en prie ...Ne laisse pas ses larves grandir et se nourrir de moi ... Tue moi ... »

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour Végéta, ses forces l'abandonnèrent à nouveau. Le peu d'énergie utilisé pour former cette boule de ki l'avait vidé. Goku n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser et à le remettre dans son lit. Bulma s'était approché et tentait à sa manière de le rassurer tout en lui caressant les cheveux comme elle l'avait précédemment fait dans son sommeil.

**Bulma** : « Calme toi Végéta ...On va trouver une solution. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 **

Ils partirent les uns après les autres, le laissant seul ...enfin presque. Il semblait calme, recroquevillé dans son lit, mais en réalité il était en colère. Dans sa tête repassait en boucle la question posée par Bulma lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la seconde fois, dans ce lit où Kakarott l'avait poussé de force.

...

**Bulma** : « Comment te sens-tu Végéta ? »

**Végéta** : « comment je me sens...Après m'avoir privé de famille et de planète, il a fait de moi son esclave. Il m'a battu et humilié des centaines de fois mais celle-ci est la pire de toutes les humiliations que j'ai connues ! ...Je croyais être enfin libre et débarrassé de lui, j'apprends que je sers de garde-manger à sa progéniture ...Alors à ton avis, comment je me sens ? »

**Bulma** _(passant sa main dans la chevelure de jais)_ : « Je suis désolée Végéta... »

**Végéta** _(la repoussant)_ : « Arrêtes ça tout de suite, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! »

**Bulma** _(rouge pivoine)_ : « Idiot ! Ce n'est pas de la pitié c'est de l'am ...de l'amitié ... et puis aussi , pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à propos de ces douleurs ? Elles ne sont tout de même pas apparues du jour au lendemain ! »

**Végéta** : « Je ...Je ne savais pas ...à qui en parler. »

...

Il avait honte d'avoir ainsi tout déballer à Bulma. Se livrer à quelqu'un n'était pas dans sa nature...Mais il était seul depuis si longtemps.

Amertume, peur, colère et honte, voilà pour résumer tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Il tenta de se rendormir, sans succès. Vers 19h, une infirmière lui apporta un plateau-repas. Malgré le peu de forces qu'il avait, il envoya celui-ci contre le mur. L'infirmière prit peur et s'enfuit sans oser refaire de tentative...Il fit hélas de même à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Ce qui inquiéta en premier lieu les médecins qui n'accepteraient de l'opérer que s'il reprenait des forces.

En début d'après-midi arrivèrent Bulma, Goku et Chichi.

**Goku **: « Bonjour Végéta. Le médecin nous a dit que tu ne voulais pas manger. Je sais que la nourriture des hôpitaux n'est pas excellente, aussi Chichi t'a fait de la soupe, ça passera peut-être mieux ! »

**Végéta** _(en position fœtale dans son lit)_ : « Non ...merci. »

**Chichi** : « Un sayain anorexique et poli ...Cette fois j'aurais tout vu ! »

**Bulma** : « Végéta ...Je sais bien ce que tu penses, tu crois qu'en te nourrissant tu nourris surtout ces larves mais jeûner ne va pas les tuer pour autant ! En revanche, toi, tu fonds à vue d'œil ...et tu risques bien de ... »

**Végéta** : « Et après ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire si je meurs ? »

Les poings de Bulma s'étaient soudain mis à trembler tandis que ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Qu'est-ce que cela lui ferait qu'il meurt, elle avait justement tenté de répondre à cette question toute la nuit. En fait, elle n'en avait pas dormi. Cela allait faire presque 4 mois qu'elle et Yamcha avaient rompu et depuis lors, elle avait tenté de rompre sa solitude en abordant Végéta à plusieurs reprises, maladroitement certes, car leurs conversations se finissaient toujours en disputes.

Chichi, elle, avait bien compris ce qui se passait. Bulma était amoureuse de Végéta. Et en bon sayain qu'il était...Il n'avait rien compris. Chichi finit par sortir de la chambre, traînant derrière elle une Bulma sur le point d'exploser.

...

Goku aussi avait compris. Les années passées au côté de Chichi y étaient certainement pour beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de s'en mêler, son épouse Chichi le ferait très bien ...

Il revint donc à sa première préoccupation.

**Goku** : « Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant Végéta. Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit ! Tu dois te battre à nos côtés dans deux ans ... »

**Végéta** : « et mourir ...merci pour ce réconfortant message... »

**Goku** : « Végéta ...Cela va te surprendre mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit ...Ce garçon venu du futur m'a dit autre chose te concernant ... »

**Végéta** : « Pfft ...Ah oui ? ...Et il t'a dit quoi ? »

Goku marqua soudain une pause. Il parlait trop. Devait-il lui révéler sa filiation avec ce garçon ? Cela ne risquait-il pas de menacer son existence ? Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il reprit la parole, peu sûr de l'effet que ses deux mots produiraient sur le Prince.

**Goku **: « Il m'a dit que tu étais mort en Super Guerrier. »

**Végéta** _(reprenant lentement chaque mot)_ : « Je suis... mort ...en Super Guerrier... »

**Goku** : « Oui ... »

**Végéta** : « Je vais donc atteindre le stade de Super Guerrier et malgré cela je vais mourir ...Etre un Super Guerrier ne suffira donc pas pour les vaincre ? Merci Karott ...Merci pour ses paroles tout aussi réconfortantes que les précédentes. Maintenant je t'en pries, sors et laisses moi mourir ! »

**Goku** : « Végéta ! Je croyais que ça te motiverait pour vivre ! »

**Végéta **: « Et bien tu avais tort ! Il l'a vraiment dit ou tu l'as dit pour me faire plaisir ? Parce que tu sais que c'est le but que je veux atteindre ! »

**Goku **: « Je ne sais pas mentir ! C'est réellement ce qu'il m'a dit ! »

**Végéta** : « Sors ! »

**Goku** : « Bien ...Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! »

**Végéta** _(le regardant fixement d'un air moqueur)_ : « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, me forcer à manger de cette soupe ? »

**Goku** : « Non ...J'ai bien mieux ! Désolé Végéta ! »

En un éclair, Goku s'était emparé de Végéta lui plaquant la tête contre le matelas. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche un petit haricot magique qu'il enfonça sans ménagement dans la gorge de Végéta. Celui-ci avait alors deux choix : s'étouffer et mourir ou avaler le haricot qui en instant soignerait toutes les lésions internes provoquées par les enfants de Freezer en plus de le nourrir pour dix jours !

Les larmes aux yeux, Végéta avala le haricot ...car _lui_ avait menti, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Végéta avait ainsi retrouvé des forces mais son moral était au plus bas, il avait honte, honte de s'être montré aussi lâche et aussi faible devant son rival ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les effets du haricot magique étaient là. Végéta avait en un instant retrouvé quelques forces et ses blessures internes avaient toutes disparues. Le médecin qui soignait Végéta avait eu bien du mal à s'en convaincre et pourtant les divers examens réalisés le jour suivant, scanner et IRM, l'avaient confirmé.

Goku était satisfait, tout comme Bulma qui fit croire que la guérison presque spontanée du sayain était due à sa nature extra-terrestre. Elle avait des remords à lui mentir mais pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il existait un haricot capable de guérir instantanément les gens ? Quoi que ...si elle s'occupait de le commercialiser elle serait plus que milliardaire ...Mais non, elle ne pouvait faire ça ...

Végéta craignait plus que tout que les larves de Freezer en aient profité pour se développer plus rapidement, aussi demanda-t-il au médecin d'effectuer une nouvelle échographie pour vérifier ses craintes. Cependant, son visage ne laissait rien transparaître de ses angoisses.

Son rendez-vous étant pour 15 heures, il avait tenté de joindre Bulma à la Capsule Corp pour qu'elle revienne. Il avait bien du mal à se l'avouer mais sa présence était rassurante. Il appela plusieurs fois mais c'était à croire qu'ils étaient tous absents car ni Bulma ni ses parents ne lui répondaient. A chaque fois qu'il raccrochait, il se maudissait d'avoir _encore_ essayé de la joindre. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? N'était-il pas assez grand pour passer seul cette échographie ? Depuis quand avait-il besoin qu'on lui tienne la main ? A une heure de l'examen, il finit par laisser un message sur le répondeur de la famille Brief. Le ton n'était pas suppliant mais presque ...Et une boule d'angoisse se formait à nouveau dans son estomac à cette question : allait-elle venir ? Décidément, Végéta ne se reconnaissait plus. Il repensa à la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés la veille, Bulma semblait en colère, qu'avait-il dit ou fait déjà ? Il s'en souvenait à peine ...Elle avait parlé d'amitié et lui l'avait repoussé ...s'agissait-il d'autre chose ?

A 14 heures 30, il quitta sa chambre pour se rendre au service de radiologie, deux étages en dessous. Il en connaissait maintenant le chemin par cœur. Son cœur justement ne voulait pas ralentir et son angoisse montait toujours... La vue de Goku, affichant son éternel sourire, ne le détendit pas, bien au contraire, il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche de nouveau face à son adversaire.

**Végéta** : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

**Goku **: « Bulma m'a appelé, elle ne pouvait pas venir alors elle m'a envoyé à sa place. »

Goku scruta le regard de son aîné, y cherchant la déception. La brève réaction de Végéta ne laissa aucun doute, Végéta avait changé et commençait à éprouver quelque chose pour Bulma, un an avant la conception de Trunk songea Goku.

**Végéta** : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

**Goku** : « Rien ...rien du tout ...On y va ? »

Plongé à nouveau dans la pénombre de la salle d'examen et malgré la présence de Goku à ses côtés, Végéta laissa bien vite tomber le masque qu'il portait lorsqu'il vit apparaître à l'écran ses ...occupants indésirables.

**Le médecin** _(après qu'il eut tourné l'écran en direction de Végéta et de Goku)_ : « Très bien ...Les voici ...Tiens c'est curieux ... »

**Végéta **: « Quoi donc ? Ils ont grandi, c'est ça ? ...Je le savais ...ce fichu haricot magique les a nourri ... »

**Le médecin **: « Un haricot magique ? »

**Goku** _(à voix basse)_ : « Désolé ...C'était pas l'effet recherché ... »

**Le médecin** _(en pensée) _: Il faudra que je pense à lui faire un scanner cérébral ...De nouvelles lésions sont peut-être apparues ... _(à voix haute)_ : « Non ce n'est pas cela, enfin c'est vrai qu'elles se sont développées mais le plus intéressant c'est que certaines ont disparu. J'en retrouve bien quelques restes dans vos intestins mais ... »

**Végéta** : « Mais comment cela, je les ai...digéré ? »

**Le médecin** : « Eh bien ...euh ...La présence de cette larve plus grande que les deux autres me fait plutôt dire que c'est elle qui les a ingéré. En fait, je pense qu'elles se dévorent entre elles... »

**Végéta **: « Quelle charmante petite famille ! C'est bien leur père tout craché ...près à tout pour régner ...même à dévorer ses frères et sœurs ! Et au final il en reste combien ? »

**Le médecin** : « Je n'en vois plus que trois. Pour l'instant, celle située près de l'intestin grêle à l'avantage, je me demande si elle ne va pas finir par manger les deux autres... »

**Goku** _(affichant un éternel optimisme)_ : « Très bien ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

**Végéta **: « C'est ça oui, ben c'est encore un locataire de trop, enlevez-la moi tout de suite ! »

**Le médecin** : « Je regrette mais vous êtes encore trop fragile pour qu'on tente une intervention. De plus, au vu de ce qu'on vient de découvrir, il serait sage d'attendre qu'elle ait tué ses deux congénères ...Ce sera plus facile pour nous de la déloger par la suite ! L'autre bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'au vu de l'examen, je vous laisse rentrer chez vous ! Vous reviendrez me voir dans une semaine pour qu'on les ...compte !»

**Végéta** : « ...humph ...rentrer chez moi ...ça j'aimerai bien ! »

**Goku** : « Génial, on passe prendre tes affaires et je te ramène à la Capsule ! C'est Bulma qui va être contente ... »

**Végéta** _(soudain enthousiaste):_ « Tu crois ?... »

**Végéta** _(en pensée)_ : non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?


	6. Chapter 6

Trois petits jours sans fatigue et sans douleur. C'était là le seul répit qu'il avait obtenu. Les nausées étaient revenues avec tout le reste, signe que les trois dernières larves avaient repris son ventre pour un champ de bataille. Une autre chose était sûr, ses indélicates locataires ne prenaient pas soin de leur intérieur ! Petite compensation, ses douleurs signifiaient que son calvaire allait bientôt cesser car les larves s'éliminaient entre elles. Et _la grande gagnante _se verrait bientôt extraite de son corps pour finir incinérée ! Alors Végéta devait-il en encourager une plus que les autres ? Fallait pas rêver non plus !

Lorsque Végéta était venu le voir ce midi là dans son laboratoire, Mr Brief savait que ce n'était pas pour demander la réparation des robots d'entraînement ni même pour la salle de gravité, ne l'ayant pas utilisé depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas non plus pour discuter de la pluie ou du beau temps et encore moins de ses recherches. Végéta était peu bavard, c'était vrai, mais dans l'état actuel ou il se trouvait, parler n'aurait servi à rien.

**Mr Brief **: « Ca recommence ...Tu veux que je te ramène à l'hôpital ? »

**Végéta** : « Non ...Pas encore. Vous n'avez rien pour la douleur ? »

**Mr Brief **: « Un antalgique ...attends voir, on doit bien en avoir dans la pharmacie. Suis-moi, on va te trouver ça... Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce médecin. Il savait que tôt ou tard ces douleurs reviendraient et pourtant il ne t'a rien prescrit ! C'est étrange ...Tout comme c'est étrange qu'il attende que ces larves se tuent entre elles ! Ton état ne va cesser d'empirer mon garçon, et ce n'est pas bon pour l'intervention que tu vas subir. »

Végéta ne répondait pas mais était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Docilement, il le suivit jusqu'à un placard de la cuisine.

**Mr Brief **: « Oh désolé je n'ai que de l'aspirine, et ça t'est contre-indiqué en ce moment ...ça te ferait davantage saigner tu comprends ? Mais attend voir (fouillant le fond du placard) ...Tiens celui-là te fera du bien ... »

Végéta prit le cachet et le verre d'eau tendu par le vieil homme et l'avala. Il allait partir sans dire un mot lorsque le docteur l'attrapa par la manche.

**Mr Brief **: « C'est bien que tu sois venu me voir ...J'en suis heureux. »

Végéta n'était pas surpris. Il avait entendu les regrets du père de Bulma lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital. Dans l'état de semi conscience où il était, il avait reconnu sa voix. L'inventeur avait été peiné de voir que le sayain ne s'était pas confié à lui...Le seul homme de la maison. Végéta y avait repensé depuis. Il est vrai que sa solitude le pesait de plus en plus, lui qui avait vécu à la fois seul et entouré de ses gardes du corps, ses frères d'armes : Raditz et Nappa. Mais même à eux, il ne se confiait jamais. Alors comment aurait-il pu donner sa confiance à un homme qui lui était presque totalement étranger ? Certes, il vivait sous son toit depuis quoi ... deux ans peut-être ? Intérieurement, il remerciait le vieil homme de se soucier de lui. Mais il était comme ça, en apparence distant et froid, alors comme seul signe de reconnaissance, il opina du chef et sortit.

Les heures passèrent et les douleurs avec ! Il avait renoncé à son entraînement quotidien, le pourquoi était évident : inutile de s'exténuer à combattre, l'ennemi était à l'intérieur de lui.

Comme depuis trois jours, il prit son livre emprunté à la bibliothèque de la famille Brief et alla s'étendre dans le jardin, à l'ombre du cerisier et au côté des pétunias chéris de la mère de Bulma. Depuis son retour, elle se montrait plus serviable encore que d'habitude et spécialement envers lui.

Bunny n'avait pas tout compris de la situation dans laquelle son prestigieux invité se trouvait et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la lui expliquer! Bulma et son père y avaient passé des heures, lui parlant en des termes simples : Végéta portait en lui _la descendance_ de Freezer, son ancien maître et tyran. Malheureusement, le mot descendance changea pour _enfant_, bientôt remplacé par _bébé_ et un plus large sourire s'afficha sur son gracieux visage lorsque son cerveau lui livra l'information suivante : Végéta attendait des Triplés ! Mais bien sûr ! Tout concordait : les nausées, la fatigue et la perte de poids normale des premiers mois ! Il fallut quelques heures de plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'au final, Végéta n'était pas _enceint_ et n'avait donc pas besoin qu'on réponde à ses envies de fraises et autres gâteries à toute heure de la journée, simplement, Végéta _portait,_ il est vrai, un enfant en lui, mais celui-ci se confondait plutôt avec un monstre, un parasite dont on allait bientôt le débarrasser. Ouf ! Elle semblait avoir compris ! Il était temps car elle allait bientôt se mettre au tricot pour confectionner la layette !

La fatigue reprit le dessus et Végéta, laissant tomber son livre, plongea dans un profond sommeil. Vers 16 heures, une douce voix le réveilla.

**Bulma** : « Végéta réveilles-toi ! Il faut que je te montre quelque chose ! »


	7. Chapter 7

_Haloa: Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster la suite mais ces jours-ci n'ont pas été simples, surtout quand on travaille de nuit. Alors pour ne pas vous faire trop patienter voici un autre chapitre ( deux chapitres un peu court en deux jours, ça compense ?) promis, la suite ne tardera pas trop ...bonne lecture._

Végéta se leva avec peine mais ne broncha pas d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil par Bulma. Au contraire, il s'en trouvait soulagé. La Terrienne l'avait en effet évité depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Végéta n'en était pas sûr, mais peut-être lui en voulait-il encore d'avoir repoussé son offre ..._d'amitié. _Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et avait jusqu'à présent feint de l'ignorer à son tour, mais là, puisque c'était elle qui venait le chercher ...

**Végéta** : « Où nous emmènes-tu ? »

**Bulma** : « Dans le labo d'astronomie, tu vas voir c'est fabuleux ! Je travaille là-dessus depuis une semaine. D'ailleurs c'est même pour cela que je n'ai pu te rejoindre à l'hôpital ... Au fait, je ne me suis pas excusé de t'avoir envoyé Goku, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? »

A ce souvenir, Végéta frissonna.

**Végéta** _(en pensée)_ : Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ce jour là de penser à elle ainsi ? Ce devait être à cause de la fatigue, des hormones ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Non mais attendez ! Je ne suis pas _enceint _! Voilà, ça y est, je me mets à raisonner comme la mère de Bulma! Non mais j'en peux plus, faites que ce cauchemar se finisse bientôt et qu'on puisse vite m'enlever cette cochonnerie ! »

**Bulma** : « ça ne va pas Végéta, tu es tout pâle ! Tu as de nouveau mal, c'est ça ? »

**Végéta** : « Euh non pas du tout ...En fait ...si mais j'ai déjà demandé quelque chose à ton père. »

Bulma ralentit son allure et se tourna vers Végéta, son visage reflétait une certaine anxiété ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au sayain. Celui-ci espérait en effet percer le mystère de tant de ..._compassion_.

**Végéta** : « Tu te préoccupes de ma santé ? »

**Bulma** : « Eh bien, oui un peu, tu es _mon invité_ après tout ... »

Cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas Végéta, _un invité_, une charge oui ! Etait-ce vraiment tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ?

Sans l'attendre, Bulma se retourna et reprit la direction du laboratoire presque au pas de course, dans l'espoir que le rouge qui lui était monté au visage se serait dissipé à l'arrivée de Végéta. Celui-ci se trouvait maintenant à dix pas derrière elle.

**Bulma **_(en pensée)_ : Mais pourquoi cette question ? S'intéresserait-il enfin à moi et à l'intérêt que je lui porte ? Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ce n'est qu'un arrogant et égoïste individu, pique assiette et ...bon j'arrête là ! Je me mets à parler comme Chichi ! Ce n'est pas bon et je vais encore m'énerver ... Bon sang, il a du mal à me suivre on dirait, il est extrêmement pâle aussi. Et voilà qu'il m'avoue avoir demander l'aide de mon père ...C'est sûr il n'est pas bien du tout ! C'est peut-être le moment de le cuisiner sur ce qu'il ressent pour moi ! Non non j'arrête ...Fini les illusions jeune fille, je ne suis pas son genre, je ne suis qu'une humaine insignifiante, juste assez bonne pour lui porter à manger et ...ah non je recommence, décidément il ne faut plus que je demande l'avis de Chichi sur les hommes ! ...surtout s'ils sont Sayains !

Bulma s'arrêta devant la porte du laboratoire et composa le code d'entrée. Le sayain l'avait enfin rejoint. Légèrement essoufflé, il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, tandis que Bulma s'élançait déjà vers ses ordinateurs restés allumés !

**Végéta** (_la voix à peine audible, reprenant son souffle_) : « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? »

Bulma appuyant sur un bouton, allumant l'écran géant situé au dessus d'eux. Une immense étendue noire emplissait celui-ci ...

**Végéta **: « hum ...et on est sensé voir quoi ? »

**Bulma** (_visiblement déçue, se mettant à rentrer je ne sais quelle donnée dans son ordi)_ : « Enfin je ne comprend pas ! Elle était là ! Une comète dont j'ai découvert l'existence il y a seulement une semaine et dont j'avais calculé la trajectoire au kilomètre près ! Enfin ce n'est pas possible ! Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! »

**Végéta** : « Hé ...C'était peut-être une tâche sur ton écran plasma ! »

**Bulma** : « Non mais tu me prends pour une idiote ! Elle était là ! Elle a du croiser un astéroïde et je ne sais pas moi, exploser ! »

**Végéta** : « Tu t'es sûrement trompé ! Il n'y a pas plus de queue qu'il n'y a de comète ! Aucune trace de poussière, elle n'a donc pas explosé et que je sache, et crois-moi je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir, une comète ne ralentit pas et ne change pas de direction à sa guise ! Donc ...tu t'es trompée ! Et d'abord, une comète n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as cru que cela m'intéresserait d'en voir une ! »

**Bulma** (_tapant des poings sur son clavier d'ordinateur, rouge de colère)_ : « Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! je pensais que cela te distrairait et te ferait penser à autre chose qu'à ces larves que tu portes ! Et puis une comète c'est romantique et on en trouve pas tous les jours figures-toi ! »

**Végéta** _(un petit sourire en coin)_ : « Romantique ? ...Je te signale que Freezer m'avait fait croire que ma planète (et mon peuple !) avait explosé après sa rencontre avec une comète ! Alors pour le romantisme ...D'ailleurs ...pourquoi du romantisme ? »

**Bulma** : « Et bien ...parce que ...parce que ...Végéta ? Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi te tiens-tu le ventre ? Végéta ! Tu vomis du sang ! VEGETA !»

A suivre ...


	8. pourquoi attendre ?

**Pourquoi attendre ?**

Végéta avait une nouvelle fois été transporté à l'hôpital. Son état semblait critique mais Végéta se réjouissait tout de même car son cauchemar allait prendre fin, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Dès son arrivée, il fut pris en charge par l'équipe du docteur Evenin, celui-là même qui avait fait le « diagnostic » d'implantation des larves de Freezer dans ses intestins. Bulma et ses parents ne purent franchir avec lui la porte des urgences, deux infirmiers les ayant sans ménagement repoussés vers la salle d'attente. Bulma était furieuse, elle aurait bien aimé rester auprès du sayain et poursuivre si cela était possible leur conversation commencée dans le laboratoire d'astronomie. Mais comme le lui avait dit le médecin, la priorité était de soulager Végéta, freiner l'hémorragie interne et l'amener à un état stable.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, prévenu par Bulma, Son Goku arriva et l'attente continua...

**Bulma** : « Mais où est le docteur Evenin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour nous rapporter ce qui se passe ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Il est certainement trop occupé avec Végéta pour venir nous donner _personnellement_ des nouvelles ma chérie ! Laisse le faire son travail ...oh mais tiens justement le voilà ! »

Le docteur Evenin venait effectivement de passer les portes des urgences, mais bizarrement il ne se dirigeait pas vers les Brief. Fatigué, le regard fuyant, le front en sueur et visiblement inquiet, il allait s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur le plus proche lorsque Bulma le retint par le bras !

**Bulma** : « Docteur Evenin, comment va-t-il ? Où en sont les larves ? Allez-vous pouvoir bientôt l'opérer ? »

**Dr Evenin** : « Euh ...Je ...non c'est encore trop tôt ...enfin je veux dire ...Végéta est stable, j'ai du le plonger dans un coma artificiel pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop mais ...je compte programmé l'intervention pour d'ici une semaine ... »

**Goku** : « Alors cela veut dire qu'il n'en reste qu'une, n'est-ce pas docteur ! »

**Dr Evenin** : « Et bien ...oui en effet... »

**Dr Brief** : « Mais pourquoi attendre ? »

**Bunny** (toute excitée, applaudissant des deux mains) : « Oh c'est merveilleux ! Vous avez pu la voir ...mais dîtes-moi : c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

**Bulma** : « MAMAN ! Végéta n'attend pas de BEBE ! »

**Dr Evenin** : « Bon ben ...Excusez-moi mais un autre patient m'attend ...Je dois vous laisser. »

**Bulma** : « Peut-on aller le voir ? »

**Dr Evenin** : « Oui ...Bien sûr ...Maintenant s'il vous plait lâchez-moi mademoiselle ...je dois _vraiment_ partir ... »

**Bulma** _(desserrant enfin sa prise sur la manche du médecin)_: « _Oups _...désolée docteur ... »

Le docteur Evenin parti, Goku, Bulma et sa mère s'élancèrent à la recherche de la chambre de Végéta. Le vieil inventeur, à dix pas derrière eux, les suivait d'un air pensif.

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'attitude de sa femme qui n'avait encore une fois rien compris à l'affaire, non de cela il en avait l'habitude... Ce n'était pas non plus à cause de sa fille qu'il voyait se rapprocher du Sayain, de cela il en était même heureux... Non ...Ce qui le perturbait c'était la réaction du docteur Evenin ...Pourquoi tant d'angoisse dans ses yeux ...pourquoi les avoir ainsi évité car il en était sûr, c'est ce qu'il avait tenté de faire... De même qu'il était pressé de partir ...Et pourquoi si peu d'enthousiasme à leur annoncer qu'il ne restait plus qu'une larve et que Végéta était pour l'heure stabilisé ...Et pourquoi attendre une semaine pour l'opérer ? N'était-ce pas dangereux de laisser la créature se développer dans son corps maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune rivale à combattre ? Oui, quelque chose chiffonnait le vieil homme ...La même question revenant sans cesse : pourquoi attendre ?

_Trois étages au dessus, dans son bureau ..._

**Docteur Evenin** (serrant dans une main le combiné d'un téléphone et dans l'autre un mouchoir, s'épongeant le front) « _...Oui ...Il est arrivé ce matin ...Non bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas encore opéré ! J'ai seulement stabilisé son état et je lui donne de quoi tenir encore quelques jours ...Deux semaines ? ...Mais vous m'aviez dit que son développement allait nécessiter encore une semaine maximum ! ...Je ...Je ne vais pas pouvoir les faire patienter jusque là ! Ils commencent déjà à être méfiants ... J'ai même entendu la jeune fille parler d'une étrange comète ...Non je ne crois pas qu'ils aient fait le rapprochement avec un vaisseau mais ...Non bien sûr ...Je travaille pour vous et non pour eux mais ...Oui ...Oui je vais veiller sur elle, ne vous en faîtes pas Lord Ice ...votre petite nièce restera sous ma protection jusqu'à votre arrivée ...Nous vous attendrons pour sa naissance ... »_

_à suivre ..._


	9. Le temps d'une visite

_Note de l'auteur : en italique sont retranscrites les pensées de Végéta._

**Le temps d'une visite.**

_Je me sens si las ...je n'ai même pas la force de soulever mes paupières...Quel est ce bruit ? ...Oh ça y est, j'y suis ! ...Ils m'ont encore branché à ce truc, ce respirateur artificiel ...Mais alors je suis de nouveau à l'hôpital ? C'est étrange je ne me souviens de rien ...Mais si je suis là et encore en vie c'est que ...J'ai été opéré avec succès ! Cette larve n'est plus en moi ! ... Ah non, je la sens bouger. Mais alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien fait pour me l'enlever ?_

_J'ai de nouveau mal ...et je ne contrôle rien ...Je ne peux même pas bouger un orteil ...J'entends ce qui se passe autour de moi mais je ne me réveille pas ...Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?...Est-ce que je rêve ?_

**Bunny **: « Docteur je vous en prie ! Ce sera notre petit secret ...Je vous promets de ne rien dire aux autres avant la naissance ! »

_Oh non ...La blonde est de retour ..._

**Docteur** : « Madame Brief ...Pour la 25ème fois au moins depuis ce matin, il m'est impossible de vous dire s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon ! Nous ignorons tout de cette chose ! »

**Bunny** : « Enfin docteur ! A moi vous pouvez le dire, je suis sûre que vous le savez ! »

**Docteur** : « Bon ...puisque vous voulez une réponse la voici : c'est une fille ! »

**Bunny** : « Je le savais ! Ce sera une adorable petite euh ...chose ! Oh docteur, je suis sûre que je peux m'en occuper, vous êtes sûre de vouloir la tuer ? Vous savez, mon mari et moi-même élevons toutes sortes d'animaux dans notre jardin et je pourrai ... »

_Non mais elle est complètement cinglée ! ...Elle veut élever ce monstre ! ...Non mais elle croit quoi ? Qu'elle va pouvoir l'adopter ? Ça jamais ...Il n'en est pas question ! Ne la laissez pas faire ça ! BULMA ! GOKU ! _

**Docteur** : « Madame Brief ! Je suis sûre que vos intentions sont bonnes mais je ne peux vous laissez faire ça ! Cette créature peut être dangereuse ! »

**Bunny** : « Combien de fois ai-je entendu ce refrain ...On m'avait dit la même chose lorsque j'ai adopté mon Rexounet ...et pourtant je vous jure que ce dinosaure de 3m20 de haut est aussi doux qu'un agneau depuis sa sortie de l'œuf ...Je l'ai nourri au biberon vous savez ! »

_Folle ...Complètement folle ! ...Mais pitié faites la taire !_

**Docteur** _(après un long soupir)_ : « Madame ...Soyez raisonnable et oubliez cette idée ! Cette larve doit être détruite ...c'est ainsi ! ...Je suis désolé mais il est inutile que vous vous lanciez dans la confection d'une quelconque layette pour cette chose ... »

**Bunny** : « Très bien docteur ...Vous êtes seul juge ...mais quel dommage ... Oh mais il se fait tard, je ferai mieux de rentrer, mon mari va s'inquiéter ! »

_C'est ça oui, cesse de dire des conneries aussi grosse que ton Rexounet et rentre chez toi !...Enfin elle est partie ...Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! ...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout celui-là ! Il a fini de me tapoter le ventre ! Pff ...Opère moi CRETIN !_

**Docteur** : « Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite ...Personne ne te fera du mal ! ...Ton oncle ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre...et je lui ai promis de prendre bien soin de toi en l'attendant ... »

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? ...Et d'abord à qui il parle ? ...Ma Petite ! ...Non mais il délire ...Un oncle ? ...Non mais attendez ! ...Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ...Bulma ? Goku ? ...Et ! ...Vous êtes là ? ...Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec cette seringue ? Oh non ça recommence ...Je me sens encore plus mal ...et plus las ..._

**Goku** : « C'est une catastrophe ! Jamais ce garçon ne viendra au monde si Végéta meurt maintenant ! »

**Piccolo** : « Végéta ne vas pas mourir ! Il faut être patient, le médecin a dit qu'il l'opérerait dans moins de 15 jours. »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? ...Non mais ce n'est pas un peu fini ce boucan ! Y'en a qui voudrait se reposer ! ...Oh non ...Voilà les deux clowns qui se mettent aussi à délirer ..._

**Goku **: « Quinze jours mais c'est trop long ! ...Dis Piccolo, Il te reste un haricot magique ? »

**Piccolo** : « Euh ...Pourquoi cette question ? ...Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton regard ... »

_Euh ...Quel regard ? ...et oui, pourquoi cette question ?_

**Goku** : « Ben ...je me suis dit qu'il serait facile de l'opérer nous même ! ...Je repère la larve, une boule de ki et hop le tour est joué ...Et bien sûr avant qu'il ne meure tu lui fais avaler un haricot magique ! »

**Piccolo** : « QUOI ? Non mais t'es malade ? »

**Goku** : « Mais jamais ce garçon ne viendra au monde s'il meurt avant d'avoir ... »

_Il est MALADE ! ...Non mais il ne va pas le faire ! Hein ! Dis Piccolo il est pas sérieux ! Au secours ! Aidez moi ! N'importe qui !_

**Chichi** : « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça Piccolo ? Tu es dans un hôpital ! ...Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de garçon qui ne viendrait pas au monde ? »

_Oh non ...La folle numéro 2 ...Pourquoi Kami ? Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_

**Goku** : « hi hi ...Rien ...Personne ...hi hi ...On discutait simplement de ...enfin du garçon du futur ...tu sais ... »

**Piccolo** : « Goku ! Ferme là ! »

**Chichi** : « hum ...Vous craigniez que Végéta et Bulma ne le conçoivent pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Piccolo** : « GOKU ! Tu lui as dit ? »

**Goku** : « Mais ...Mais non pas du tout ! ...Je te jure que je n'en ai parlé à personne ! »

_Euh ...J'ai manqué quelque chose ? ...Moi et Bulma on a fait quoi ? ...ou ...on va faire quoi ? ...cette fois c'est moi qui délire ..._

**Chichi** : « Vous me prenez pour une imbécile tous les deux ? ...Je sais depuis le premier jour que ce garçon du futur est le fils de Bulma ...Qui d'autre aurait le génie de concevoir une machine à remonter dans le temps ? Et qui en saurait assez sur nous tous pour nous prévenir du danger ? »

**Goku** : « Mais ...Comment as-tu deviné qui était le père ? »

**Chichi** : « Ce n'est pas sorcier à comprendre ! Ce garçon capable de se transformer en super guerrier est un sayain ou plutôt un demi sayain ...Or il ne reste que deux individus de cette espèce et l'un d'eux est mon FIDELE EPOUX ! ...Donc logiquement ...le second est le père de ce garçon ! »

_Waouh ...je ne sais pas ce que ce médecin m'injecte mais ce ne sont pas des vitamines !...Quel délire ! ...Moi et Bulma ensembles ...avec un môme ! C'est trop drôle ! ..._

**Piccolo** : « Cela m'inquiète que tu ais tout découvert ! ...car cela veut dire que Bulma elle-même pourrait avoir eu la même conclusion ! »

**Chichi** : « Aucun risque ! »

**Goku** : « Pourquoi dis tu cela ? »

**Chichi** _(après un long soupir)_ : « Yamcha la tromperait depuis des années avec une équipe entière de Pom-Pom girls qu'elle le découvrirait pas ! Bon d'accord j'exagère un peu ...il la trompe, il laisse traîner des indices un peu partout et pourtant elle ne voit rien ! ...C'est dans son caractère ! C'est un génie une fois un microscope placé entre ses mains mais en amour ...elle est plus aveugle qu'une taupe ! Bien que cela soit en train de changer ...Elle m'a confié avoir des sentiments pour Végéta depuis quelques semaines ...Donc vous voyez ! Il n'y a rien à craindre ...Il faut laisser les choses suivre leur cours ! Végéta va guérir et tous deux vont pouvoir ...enfin vous voyez !»

_Alors là c'est elle qui délire ! Moi et Bulma ...Amants ? ...Hum ...après tout pourquoi pas ?...Mais je suis en train de rêver ou bien est-ce la réalité ?..._

**Une infirmière** : « Madame, messieurs, je suis désolée mais les visites sont terminées ...Ils vous faudra revenir demain pour le voir ... »

**Goku** : « Quel dommage qu'il soit inconscient ... »

**Piccolo** : « Cela vaut mieux au contraire, sinon il saurait tout ce que nous lui cachons depuis des mois ! »

**L'infirmière** _(étouffant un petit rire)_ : « Oh vous savez ce qu'on dit des personnes dans le coma : ils peuvent entendre tout ce qu'on leur dit ! »

_Dans le coma ...je suis dans le coma ...TOUT CE QU'ON LEUR DIT ! ...Mais alors ...Ce n'était pas un délire de ma part ? ...C'est la ...la réalité !..._


	10. Le lien

_Note de l'auteur__ : comme dans le précédant chapitre, les pensées de Végéta sont en italique. Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes et désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt ! Bonne lecture..._

**Le lien.**

_Elle se déplace. Je n'en suis pas certain mais je crois qu'elle est maintenant dans mon estomac. Elle s'éloigne quelquefois dans mes intestins mais elle finit par y revenir. Ça veut sûrement dire qu'elle a grossi et qu'elle s'y trouve bien. Génial ! Je lui offre le gîte et le couvert. Et ce médecin qui m'utilise comme couveuse tout en affirmant me soigner ! Grr...Cet enfoiré de Freezer avait raison, je sers sa famille même après sa mort ..._

_Bon, il faut que je me fasse à cette idée. Je suis donc dans un coma artificiel. Ils me parlent, je les entends mais je ne peux pas leur répondre et surtout leur dire dans quel pétrin je me trouve. Je ne peux même pas cligner des yeux. Voyons si je ne peux pas communiquer autrement ...Ah oui je sais ! La télépathie ! Il me semble que Kakarotto y serait réceptif, après tout il l'a utilisé sur Namek avec Krillin ! OK ...s'il a pu le faire avec cet imbécile, je peux y arriver ! Allez on se concentre ...Kakarot ! ...Kakarot ?...Tu peux m'entendre ? C'est Végéta ! VEGETA à KAKAROT ! RAMENE TES FESSES ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! ...Bon, allez, on se calme et on reprend ...Kakarot ? Euh ...GOKU ? Si tu me reçois, tu dois venir me sortir de là ! Le médecin fait tout pour sauver la larve de Freezer ! Il faut que tu l'arrêtes ! Tu entends ? C'est moi VEGETA ! Il faut que tu penses à moi ! VEGETA ! Il faut que tu reviennes me voir !_

_Quelques heures plus tard ..._

Sa montre indiquait 13 heures. Dans quelques minutes, le service des soins intensifs ouvrirait ses portes aux visiteurs, familles et amis. Alors, elle pourrait le revoir et lui parler. Sa décision était en effet prise, même dans le coma, elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aime.

Arrivée devant la chambre 42, Bulma entra sans frapper. Pourquoi l'avertir, il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'entrer de toute façon.

A sa vue, le cœur de Bulma se serra. Il lui semblait que le sayain était encore plus décharné que la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Tous ces appareils, ces perfusions et ces tubes qui entraient dans son corps l'effrayaient. Elle avait passé la journée d'hier uniquement à le veiller, sans parler, sans même faire un bruit par peur de le réveiller ! C'était d'ailleurs absurde, le voir se réveiller était au contraire tout ce qu'elle désirait ! Et puis cette façon qu'elle avait eu de le veiller ...comme on veille un mort ! Non, Végéta n'était pas mort et il n'allait PAS mourir ! Bulma approcha la chaise qui se trouvait toute proche et s'installa au côté du prince endormi. Un baiser suffirait-il à le réveiller, comme dans les contes que lui lisait sa mère, lorsqu'elle était enfant ...Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien et l'embrassa sur le front. Rien. Aucune réaction. Elle soupira et s'assit en silence.

_Ce parfum ...Je le reconnais. C'est sûr c'est elle, c'est Bulma, elle est revenue me voir. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se contenter de me regarder cette fois. Ce silence est insupportable ! Tiens, j'en regretterais même que sa mère ne soit pas là ! Si seulement je pouvais lui dire ...lui dire que ... Et puis cette histoire de télépathie, pfft ...quel imbécile j'ai été d'y croire, j'en ai mal au crâne à force de m'être concentrer ! Ai-je senti ...Un baiser ?_

**Bulma** : « Bonjour Végéta ! J'espère que tu vas mieux. »

_Ouf ! Elle me parle ...J'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais ...ça m'a manqué !_

**Bulma** : « Je sais, ce n'est pas le bon moment mais il faut que je te dise ... »

_Ça tombe plutôt bien car moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Alors primo : le médecin travaille pour la famille de Freezer ! Il veut sauver cette larve ! Deuzio : 'Trunk' est un prénom stupide ! Que les choses soient claires, si on a un fils il ne portera pas ce prénom ! Il se nommera comme moi et comme mon père : VEGETA !_

**Bulma** : « Je t'ai... »

**Chichi** _(qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre à son tour, interrompant Bulma tandis que sa voix couvrait ces derniers mots)_ : « Bonjour Bulma ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, je sais que je t'avais promis de t'accompagner mais j'ai eu un mal fou à me défaire de Goku ! Figure toi que depuis ce matin, il ne me parle que de végétaux ! Il a même demandé à en avoir au petit-déjeuner ...Des légumes par-ci, d'autres végétaux par là ! Du coup il s'est mis en tête de cultiver un potager géant derrière la maison ! »

_Hein ? Des végétaux ? ...Non mais quel crétin ! Tu devais penser à VEGETA ! PAS VEGETAUX ! ...Pitié mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

**Bulma **_(fâchée d'être interrompue) _: « Et bien tu devrais être contente ! Toi qui te plains qu'il ne fait rien à part se battre et sauver le monde ! »

**Chichi** : « Oh toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ... »

**Bulma **: « Enfin Chichi comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ? L'homme que j'aime est en train d'agoniser sur ce lit ! »

_Alors c'est bien cela ...Elle m'aime ..._

**Chichi** : « Allons ne t'inquiète pas, il va guérir ! Sitôt que cette chose lui sera retirée ... »

**Bulma** : « Oh mon dieu ! Tu as vu son ventre, on voit la larve se déplacer ! Je me demande s'il ressent la même chose que lorsqu'on porte un bébé ! »

_Ouais ben attend un peu que je guérisse et dans quelques mois on pourra comparer nos expériences !_

**Chichi** _(souriante, repensant à sa grossesse)_ : « C'est possible ...Gohan donnait aussi des coups de pied à me déformer le ventre ! J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il voulait sortir ! »

**Bulma** : « C'est vrai que tu as déjà vécu ça ...Quelle chance tu as ! Bien que ...toi et Goku étiez peut-être un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant, non ? »

**Chichi** : « Je suis tombée enceinte à peine 4 mois après notre mariage ! »

_Ouais super ...bla bla bla ...et dîtes vous pourriez pas parler d'autre chose ? Je suis là ! Je souffre, moi !_

**Bulma** : « Quoi ? Si vite ? »

**Chichi** _(les yeux pétillants et le rouge aux joues)_ : « Je vais te faire une confidence Bulma, Goku aime principalement trois choses : les combats, la nourriture et le sexe ! Et comme tu le sais déjà pour ce qui est des deux premiers domaines, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié ! Et bien pour le sexe c'est pareil ! Je finis épuisée ... »

_Oh! On se calme! STOP! __On est dans MA chambre, OK ? Je n'ai aucune envie de connaître les performances de Kakarot au lit ! Je préfère encore le silence à ça ! Pitié ! Mais que quelqu'un intervienne pour la faire taire !_

**Bulma** : « Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de Goku ! Il semble si pudique ! Et dis moi, je vais te paraître curieuse, mais est-ce que le fait de pouvoir se transformer en super guerrier à changé quelque chose ? »

_Allez ...remuez le couteau dans la plaie ! ...Je veux mourir ...Laissez moi mourir ...par pitié ..._

**Chichi** : « Et bien ... »

Le calvaire de Végéta prit fin à cet instant, grâce à l'arrivée du docteur Brief et de sa femme...Si cette dernière affichait un visage radieux, il n'en était pas de même pour son époux. Bulma remarqua tout de suite son air soucieux.

**Bunny** : « Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors comment va ce cher prince et ma petite princesse aujourd'hui ? »

**Bulma** : « Euh ...Je vais bien. »

**Bunny** : « Oh mais je ne parlais pas de toi mais du bébé ! »

**Bulma** : « Maman ! On t'a déjà dit que ...oh et puis je laisse tomber ! Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu sembles inquiet ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Et bien, ta mère et moi venons de croiser le docteur Evenin. Ce médecin est de plus en plus étrange. Pour te dire, je n'ai plus trop confiance en lui. »

_Enfin une parole sensée ! Sortez moi de là Dr Brief !_

**Bulma** : « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Son discours ne me plaît pas. Je me pose beaucoup de questions à son sujet...Quand j'ai demandé où en était la situation, il nous a dit sur un air plutôt jovial que la larve avait atteint la taille d'un poing or il était évident que je parlais de la situation de Végéta. On dirait qu'il se préoccupe plus de la santé de cette larve que de celle de ce garçon. Et bien sûr, il veut encore attendre ... »

**Chichi** _(s'approchant de Végéta et soulevant légèrement le drap recouvrant son abdomen)_ : « J'ai des doutes moi aussi. Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que ces drogues plongent Végéta dans un coma d'où il ne peut bouger, alors que la larve, elle, se déplace à sa guise ...N'aurait-il pas été judicieux de la paralyser aussi ? Elle continue de grossir et de détruire les intestins de Végéta. Drôle de façon de le soigner ! »

_Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit ! J'adore cette femme ! Ecoute là Bulma, elle a raison comme ton père !_

C'est alors que sans avertissement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Deux infirmiers entrèrent et sans plus d'égards aux visiteurs, se préparèrent à déplacer le lit. Tous et toutes fixaient bouche bée les deux hommes, seul le Dr Brief osa poser des questions !

**Dr Brief** : « Mais que se passe-t-il ? Où l'emmenez-vous ? »

**L'infirmier** : « Le docteur Evenin vient de demander son transfert dans un autre service. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? ...Ils m'emmènent ? Bulma ne les laisse pas faire ! BULMA !_

**Dr Brief** : « Attendez ! Nous venons de le croiser et il ne nous en a pas informé ! Pourquoi ce transfert ? Son état se serait-il soudain aggravé ? A-t-il finalement décidé de l'opérer ? »

_Bulma empêche les ! Il veut me tuer ! Tout ce qui intéresse ce médecin c'est l'enfant de Freezer ! BULMA !_

**L'infirmier** _(poussant le lit de Végéta dans le couloir, aidé de son collège)_ : « Je ne suis pas médecin, je peux juste vous dire qu'il sera mieux soigné ailleurs... »

**Chichi** : « Mais c'est insensé qu'on ne nous dise rien ! »

**Bunny **: « Bulma chérie ? ...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mal à la tête ? »

**Bulma** : « C'est étrange ...Je l'entends parler ...Végéta ? ...J'entends sa voix dans ma tête ! »

**Bunny **: « Ma pauvre chérie, tu n'as quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, cette migraine ne m'étonne pas ! »

**Bulma** _(se massant les tempes)_ : « Non maman, ce n'est pas une migraine, j'entends Végéta ! Il crie dans ma tête ! Chichi, où se trouve Goku ? »

**Chichi** : « Goku n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux ! Il est resté pour, tu sais, le potager ! »

**Bulma** : « Il faut le faire venir ! Il faut que Végéta sorte d'ici ! Ce médecin veut la larve pour lui ! Il me l'a dit ! »

**Bunny** : « Mais qui ? »

**Bulma** : « VEGETA ! »

A suivre ...


	11. où estu ? Prométhée

**Où es-tu ?**

Goku avait enfin atterri sur le parking de l'hôpital. Chichi l'avait appelé lui demandant de venir de toute urgence. Selon elle, Végéta se trouvait en danger et on avait besoin de son aide pour le retrouver. Goku ne comprenait pas. Quel endroit pouvait être plus sûr qu'un hôpital, vu son état, où serait-il allé ? Pourquoi son épouse était-elle contrariée ? Elle et Végéta ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien... Peut-être était-ce à cause de son amie Bulma qu'elle savait amoureuse du Prince ! Oui, pour sa meilleure amie, elle ferait certainement l'effort de supporter l'arrogant prince des Sayains ! Cette idée le fit sourire mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps car sitôt passé l'entrée principale du bâtiment, il put sentir une extrême tension émaner de ses amis. Bulma, ses parents, Krillin, Chichi et ...même Yamcha, ils étaient tous là !

**Goku** : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? »

**Chichi** : « Goku ! Végéta a disparu ! »

**Goku** : « Disparu ? Comment ça ? »

**Bulma** : « Des infirmiers l'ont emmené, soit disant dans un autre service, sur ordre du Dr Evenin ! Mais pendant qu'il l'emmenait, Végéta m'a dit qu'il se trouvait en danger ! Le médecin travaillerait pour un parent de Freezer qui veut récupérer la larve de celui-ci ! »

**Goku** : « Végéta t'a parlé ? Mais alors, il est sorti du coma ! »

**Bulma** : « Et bien ...pas exactement ...je l'ai entendu dans ma tête ! J'avais aussi une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine, comme si on m'arrachait quelque chose ...Je ne saurai pas t'en dire plus ... »

**Chichi** : « Je pense que c'était de la télépathie ! Tu sais ...comme lorsque tu ressens que Gohan ou moi sommes en danger ... »

**Goku **_(à voix basse)_ : « Oui, le lien peut-être très fort entre un sayain et la personne qu'il aime ... »

**Yamcha** : « Pardon ? »

**Goku** _(souriant, sa main frottant l'arrière de la tête)_: « Hein ? Rien rien ...mais au fait ...vous n'avez pas demandé où il se trouvait ? »

**Dr Brief** : « D'après les secrétaires, Végéta aurait lui-même signé sa sortie il y a deux jours ...et plus étrange encore, le Dr Evenin serait en congé depuis hier soir, or nous l'avons rencontré ici ce matin ! »

**Yamcha **: « Krillin et moi sommes allés voir dans son bureau, il est vide ! Il a emporté toutes ses affaires personnelles et tous les dossiers médicaux concernant Végéta ont disparu ! »

**Goku** : « Ça ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui part en vacances ! »

**Bulma** : « Goku, concentre toi ! Tu peux certainement le retrouver grâce à sa signature énergétique ! »

**Goku** : « Je peux essayer mais je ne te garantis rien, son niveau d'énergie est très bas... »

**Chichi** : « De toute façon notre piste s'arrête ici, maintenant toi seul peut le retrouver ! »

Goku et le reste du groupe sortirent. Durant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Goku resta concentré au beau milieu du parking d'accueil des Urgences. Deux doigts appuyés sur son front plissé, il était encerclé par sa femme, Krillin, Bulma et ses parents, comme pour empêcher toutes distractions extérieures. Autour d'eux en effet, l'agitation des médecins et le balai des ambulances se poursuivaient.

Seul Yamcha, se tenant adossé au mur du bâtiment, bien à l'écart du groupe, ne montrait ni anxiété ni impatience. Son visage n'était pas non plus l'image de la sérénité même, comme si quelque chose le perturbait, une parole dite précédemment peut-être ..._le lien entre un sayain et la personne qu'il aime ?_

**Goku** : « Non, désolé ...Je ne trouve rien. C'est comme si ...comme s'il n'était plus. »

**Bulma** : « Tu veux dire, comme s'il était mort ? Je suis sûr que non, il est encore en vie, quelque part ... »

**Dr Brief** : « Ils l'ont emmené il y a seulement deux heures, ils ne peuvent être aller bien loin ...donc si Goku ne trouve rien c'est que ... »

**Bulma** : « NON ! Il n'est pas mort ! »

**Goku** : « Je suis désolé Bulma mais j'ai balayé toute la surface de la Terre, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, pas même une faible trace... »

**Bulma** : « La surface de la Terre ...Et si ...Et s'il ne se trouvait plus sur Terre ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Mais ma chérie, pour cela il faudrait qu'ils aient eu un vaisseau or nos satellites n'ont rien détecté ! »

**Bulma** : « Un vaisseau, non mais ...LA COMETE ! ...Mais quelle idiote je suis ! ...Végéta avait raison : une comète ne change pas de direction et ne se volatilise pas sans laisser de traces ! Ce n'était pas une comète mais un vaisseau ! ...Ils ont du utiliser une sorte de camouflage et brouiller nos radars ... »

**Goku** : « Un vaisseau avec à son bord un être de la puissance de Freezer ? C'est étrange que je ne l'ai pas senti arriver ...D'un autre côté, la santé de Végéta me préoccupait trop pour que je me concentre sur autre chose ...je m'en veux pour ça ...je vais réessayer, et cette fois je vais élargir mes recherches à l'espace ! »

Dix autres minutes passèrent avant qu'un large sourire s'installe sur le visage de Goku. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Bulma et Chichi poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement. Végéta était en vie, Goku savait où le trouver, restait à lui porter secours ...

_Au même moment, à des milliers de Kms de là ..._

_Cette eau est glacée ... Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Que je me transforme en congélateur en plus de servir de couveuse ! ...Maintenant c'est fichu, je ne m'en sortirai pas ...C'était bien la peine de ressusciter sur Namek pour finir ici quelques mois plus tard ..._

**Dr Evenin** : « C'est parfait ! Toutes les conditions sont maintenant réunies pour que votre nièce se développe et naisse dans les meilleures conditions ! Je dois vous dire que j'ai été surpris de votre arrivée, je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer avant une semaine au moins ! C'est d'ailleurs le délai que je désirai gagner, ses amis commençait à avoir des soupçons ...surtout ce vieux scientifique et sa fille ... »

**Lord Ice** : « Vous croyez sérieusement qu'ils aient pu constituer une gêne à mon projet ? Mais je n'ai que faire de ces Terriens et de leur planète ! Je n'ai pas traversé l'Univers pour laisser ces êtres pathétiques ruiner ma seule chance de rétablir ma légitimité au trône laissé vacant par mon frère et ces deux fils ! ... Comprenez ceci : dans notre espèce, chaque génération est plus forte que la précédente ...imaginez seulement la puissance que dégagera ma nièce lorsqu'elle sera adulte ! ...et en attendant ce jour, je serai seul à assumer la régence et à régner sur cet empire et sur ces colonies ...personne n'osera me tenir tête ! »

**Dr Evenin** : « Lord Ice ? Puis-je vous poser une question ? ...Comment avez-vous su que l'hôte des oeufs de votre neveu était Végéta ? »

**Lord Ice** : « C'est très simple mon cher docteur ...Mon neveu Freezer s'était vanté d'avoir trouvé cette perle rare : l'un des derniers Sayains...Il faut dire qu'il s'était lui-même chargé d'en annihiler l'espèce ! Leur code génétique et leur appétit démesuré sont tels qu'ils se prêtent parfaitement à ce rôle de 'couveuse', nos larves ont besoin de beaucoup de nourriture et elles causent beaucoup de dégâts à leur hôte. Or les Sayains ont une capacité de régénération exceptionnelle, leur puissance décuple à chaque combat et à chaque fois qu'ils se remettent d'une blessure importante ! ...N'importe quel hôte serait mort au bout de seulement deux semaines, de faim ou d'hémorragie interne. Les larves auraient alors du en changer, ce qui est très difficile en début de gestation...Freezer a pris ce garçon à son père lorsqu'il était enfant et a eu tout le temps de préparer son corps comme réceptacle à ses œufs. Le seul problème de notre espèce, voyez-vous, c'est le temps nécessaire au processus ...Il aura fallu attendre que ce sayain atteigne un certain âge pour que les larves débutent leur développement dans l'organe qui lui avait été au préalable greffé ...ensuite, libre à elles d'en sortir pour coloniser les intestins du sayain et profiter du garde-manger ! Ah ah ah ... »

_Freezer ... C'est pour cela que tu m'as enlevé si jeune à mon père, à ma planète ! Je comprends mieux certaines choses à présent. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué, même lorsque tu as su que je t'avais trahi ...Je comprends aussi pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que je guérisse de mes blessures, blessures que tu provoquais toi-même le plus souvent, tu savais que cela me rendrai plus fort et que cela profiterait à tes descendants ...Espèce de salaud ! Tu m'auras abusé jusqu'au bout !_

**Dr Evenin** : « Et maintenant que faisons-nous ? »

**Lord Ice** : « Nous attendons qu'elle ait fini sa croissance ... »

**Dr Evenin** : « Et quand elle sera prête, j'ôterai votre nièce du ventre de Végéta ! »

**Lord Ice** : « Oh mais quel idiot je fais docteur, vous m'en voyez désolé mais ...vous ne lui serez d'aucune utilité pour cela ! Ma nièce trouvera en effet son chemin vers la sortie toute seule ! »

**Dr Evenin** : « Je ...Je vous demande pardon ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ? »

**Lord Ice** : « Je n'ai _plus_ besoin de vous, en effet. Votre rôle était simplement de maintenir l'hôte en vie jusqu'à ce que mes installations ici prennent le relais ! Adieu misérable insecte humain ! »

Le docteur Evenin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ou de demander grâce ! Lord Ice, en un rapide et puissant mouvement de la queue, pulvérisa la tête du médecin dont le reste du corps, projeté sur une dizaine de mètres, atterri au bord du tank de régénération dans lequel se trouvait plongé Végéta, qui souffrait tel Prométhée enchaîné à son rocher*.

Mais cette souffrance ne serait pas sans fin ! La larve de Freezer finirait par le dévorer de l'intérieur pour enfin naître de ses entrailles ...cela promettait un bel accouchement sans douleur !

_A suivre ..._

* N.B : Pour avoir volé le feu à Zeus et pour avoir donné celui-ci aux hommes, Prométhée fut enchaîné à un rocher. Chaque jour, un aigle lui dévorait les entrailles, chaque nuit ses plaies se refermaient ...pour qu'au matin sa punition recommence ...


	12. Premier secours

**Premiers secours**.

Le plan était simple. Grâce à sa technique de téléportation, Son Goku se matérialiserait à l'intérieur du vaisseau, pile au côté de Végéta. Il se débarrasserait des gardes de ce dernier en un temps record puis reviendrait avec lui sur Terre, grâce à la même technique, directement dans le bloc chirurgical de la Capsule Corporation. Là, pris en charge par deux chirurgiens connus de la famille Brief, Végéta serait opéré avec succès. Il guérirait vite, l'épouserait et ils auraient une vie longue et heureuse avec pleins d'enfants ! Voilà, c'était le plan parfait qu'avait présenté Bulma à ses parents et amis, taisant toutefois la partie 'mariage avec le Prince'.

**-**_Bien. Avez-vous des questions ? Aucune ? Très bien ! Maintenant qui parmi vous serait volontaire pour accompagner Son Goku ? _

Bulma avait parlé tellement vite qu'ils n'avaient pu en placer une ! Mais à présent qu'elle leur donnait la parole, les volontaires ne se bousculaient pas beaucoup ! En réalité, seul deux mains étaient levées.

La première était celle de Son Gohan, bien sûr, trop heureux de pouvoir suivre son père dans cette nouvelle aventure. Malheureusement pour lui, sa mère Chichi la lui rabaissa presque aussitôt !

La seconde main tendue était celle de Bunny ...

**-** _Maman ! Tu ne partiras nulle part avec Son Goku ! _

_-Mais ma chérie, je veux l'aider à sauver Végéta ! _Se défendit Bunny, tâtant le bras musclé du jeune sayain auquel elle était vigoureusement accrochée, prête à partir dès lors qu'il mettrait deux doigts à son front.

_**-**__ Tu veux surtout récupérer la larve, oui ! ...Bon ...Pas d'autres volontaires ? Krillin ? ...Yamcha ? _

_**-**__Ben ...c'est à dire que ... _

_-Pourquoi...Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le sauver _? dit soudain Yamcha

Yamcha avait posé sa question d'un air détaché mais son regard, glacial, indiquait à Bulma qu'il attendait une réponse.

_**-**__ Je te demande pardon ? _

**-**_Ne sois pas si choquée, Bulma ! Je te demande pourquoi tu tiens tant à sauver Végéta, ce monstre ! Cet assassin est très bien où il est ! _

**-** _Mais ...On ne peut pas faire ça ! _Se défendait Bulma

**-** _Tu l'aimes, c'est bien ça ? Tu l'aimes et tu veux le sauver ! Ça expliquerait ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital et ce plan stupide où tu oublies l'essentiel ! La Terre est en danger ! Cet oncle de Freezer pourrait très bien choisir de la détruire ! Y as-tu seulement pensé ? Non bien sûr ! Aussi voici mon plan : Son Goku s'introduit dans le vaisseau pour le détruire, Végéta et l'oncle de Freezer avec ! Point final. _

**-**_Yamcha ! Calme-toi ! Bulma ...Je n'ai besoin de personne pour secourir Végéta et détruire le vaisseau. Son Gohan tu restes ici avec ta mère et vous Dr Brief, contactez vite vos amis médecins, qu'ils se tiennent prêts à intervenir ! _

**-**_Yamcha je suis désolée, mais nous deux ça ne ..._

**-** _Te fatigues pas, j'ai compris ! Il me faudra moins de temps pour réunir les affaires que j'ai laissé ici qu'à Goku pour te ramener ton Prince Charmant ! Au revoir Bulma, j'espère au moins qu'il prendra soin de toi ! _

Yamcha tourna les talons et prit la direction des étages où il avait une chambre depuis des années, bien qu'il ait un appartement bien à lui en ville. Personne ne l'en vit ressortir et pour cause, il avait préféré s'envoler par la fenêtre pour ne pas revoir ses amis et Bulma. Il partit comme un voleur, le cœur brisé.

Deux heures plus tard, Son Goku se tenait sur le pas de la porte, prêt à partir lui aussi. Chichi, larmoyante, le suppliait de revenir en vie ! Elle n'eut droit qu'à un sourire en guise de réponse. Il porta ensuite deux doigts à son front et disparut.

_C'est bien ma veine. Alors que mon souhait se réalise, celui de voir mourir Freezer, après que j'ai ressuscité et commencé une nouvelle vie ailleurs, voilà que je me retrouve ici à attendre ma mort ...pfft ...et de quelle façon ? Cette charogne qui se nourrit de mes chairs attend son moment pour sortir de mon ventre...C'est étrange, je perçois comme une présence, autre que la larve ..._

Son Goku s'était comme prévu retrouvé à bord du vaisseau, non loin de Végéta. Il observait ce dernier flottant dans le tank de régénération comme un poisson dans son aquarium... Végéta était entièrement nu. Il était si maigre que Goku pouvait voir les cathéters des perfusions et ses veines rouler sous sa peau. Seul son abdomen était gonflé et pour cause, il logeait la progéniture de Freezer.

Un regard circulaire lui permit de s'assurer de l'absence de gardes dans la pièce. C'était logique. Pourquoi mettre des gardes autour de Végéta ? Celui-ci avait déjà bien du mal à inspirer et expirer l'air que lui poussait un tube enfoncé dans la gorge...alors fuir ! Sans une aide extérieure cela lui était impossible, or le vaisseau n'était déjà plus qu'un point à l'horizon de la Terre.

Son Goku s'approcha de la vitre le séparant de Végéta. Comment procéder en douceur ...Pouvait-il seulement briser la vitre et emporter Végéta comme un voleur déroberait un tableau dans un musée ? Cela déclencherait-il l'alerte ? Et plus important : Végéta y survivrait-il ? Son Goku n'était pas médecin mais il se doutait qu'arracher la sonde d'intubation et les perfusions ne resteraient pas sans conséquence, même s'il revenait à temps à la Capsule. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le Prince aussi diminué.

-_Le plan de Bulma ne me semble plus aussi simple !_

-_Kakarot ? Non c'est impossible ! _pensa Végéta.

-_Il va me falloir de l'aide, finalement. Il faut que j'aille chercher Bulma !_

-_NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça !_

-_Végéta ? Tu m'entends ? _

_-Tu ...Tu m'as entendu ? Finalement la télépathie avec toi fonctionne...CRETIN ! Au lieu de penser à ton potager et à ton estomac tu aurais pu te concentrer un peu !_

_-un potager ? Oh la, je crois que les drogues ont attaqué son cerveau ..._

_-mon cerveau va très bien...Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me sortir de là ?_

_-Végéta je le voudrais bien mais tu sembles si ...fragile !_

_-Ne dis pas de conneries ! J'y survivrai !_

_-Désolé mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te voir mourir dans mes bras !_

_-Quelle fin atroce se serait ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça en effet ! ...Tu l'as dit toi-même, dans deux ans je botterai les fesses des Cyborgs en étant un super guerrier ! Donc aujourd'hui je vais m'en sortir ! C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit !...ou peut-être m'as-tu menti ?_

_-Mince ...euh non non je ne t'ai pas menti ..._

_-Te fatigues pas ...je suis au courant pour mon fils du futur, celui que je vais avoir avec Bulma._

_-QUOI ? Mais ...Comment ?_

_-Dis, t'es venu pour causer ou me sortir de là ?_

_-Euh ...Pour te libérer ...mais ...j'en reviens à ce que je disais tout à l'heure, il me faudrait de l'aide, et je ne vois que Bulma ou un médecin pour te débrancher de ..._

_-PAS QUESTION ! Ni Bulma et encore moins un médecin ! J'en ai assez vu ces derniers temps ! _

_-Bien ...je ne vois qu'une seule autre solution ..._pensa Goku à l'attention de Végéta, avant de disparaître.

-_Goku ? Quelle solution ? Goku ? Où es-tu passé ?_


	13. La délivrance

_N.A : Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à vous écrire la suite. Merci pour celles et ceux qui ont suivi ce récit ...Alors, Bunny va-t-elle pouvoir tricoter bientôt de la layette rose ? Voici la réponse...du moins une partie, Bonne lecture ..._

**La délivrance.**

La nouvelle planète Namek ressemblait étrangement à la Terre, des océans et une végétation luxuriante la recouvrait. Goku retrouva la trace de Dende et des siens sans difficulté. Il vola vers leur village et atterrit au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à ...un terrain de golf ?

-« Tu peux y arriver en trois coups ! » disait le chef Namek à l'un de ses frères.

-« Attention à ne pas envoyer la balle dans la mare ! » Conseillait un autre.

_Mince_, songeait Son Goku_. Je n'aurai jamais cru que vivre chez les Briefs aurait eu une aussi forte influence sur leur mode de vie ..._

-« Euh ...Salut tout le monde ! »

-« Son Goku ? C'est bien toi ? » S'exclamait Dende, lâchant son caddy pour se jeter à son cou !

-« Bonjour Dende ! Je suis heureux de te revoir ! J'aimerai te parler s'il te plait ! C'est très urgent ! »

-« Bien sûr ! Suis-moi ... »

Tout en marchant vers le village et ce qui ressemblait à la demeure principale, Son Goku ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les autres aménagements extérieurs : une piscine et ...un terrain de cricket où jouaient les plus jeunes Nameks !

-« Dende ! Je suis trop pressé pour pouvoir visiter ta maison ...Aussi je vais te le demander ici ! Je suis là pour une mission de sauvetage ! J'ai besoin que tu soignes quelqu'un avec tes pouvoirs ! »

-« Quelqu'un est blessé ? Mais de qui s'agit-il ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Son Gohan ! » S'écria Dende, soudain paniqué à l'idée que son meilleur ami soit mourant quelque part. Ce devait être en effet très grave pour que son père vienne le chercher lui, et si loin !

-« Euh ...Hum ...Non ! Ce n'est pas Son Gohan c'est ...Végéta ! »

-« VEGETA ! ...CE ...CE MONSTRE ! »

-« Dende je t'en prie ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais crois-moi ...son rôle est très important pour l'avenir de la Terre ! On ne peut pas le laisser mourir ! Il est retenu à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, une larve de Freezer grandit en lui et s'apprête à le tuer dès que sa croissance sera finie » Expliquait Son Goku, les mains jointes et pratiquement à genou devant Dende plus pour le supplier de l'aider que pour être à sa hauteur.

-« Dans ce cas ...Pour la Terre ...Je veux bien t'accompagner mais je dois en avertir le chef ! Il faut que ... »

Dende n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Goku l'ayant soudain pris dans ses bras pour réapparaître à bord du vaisseau, face à Végéta !

-« Oh non ...mais que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Nous arrivons trop tard ! La larve sort ! Elle a commencé à déchirer son abdomen ! Il faut faire vite ! Dende, prépares-toi. Je vais briser la vitre et l'allonger sur le sol, arracher tous les tubes qui le relie à cette machine ! Je m'occupe aussi de la larve ! Toi, tu guéris Végéta ! »

-« Euh ...C'est Végéta là dedans ? »

Dende pouvait avoir des doutes. En effet il n'avait pas revu le Prince depuis son départ de la Terre. Il était alors en pleine santé. Mais à présent, il devait à peine peser 35 kilos et son corps pris de convulsions laissait échapper beaucoup de son sang. D'ailleurs, l'eau contenue dans le tank était maintenant rose !

-« A trois ! Un ...Deux ...Trois ! »

Tout alla très vite mais pour Goku et Dende, cette opération sembla durer des heures. Goku avait brisé la glace sans difficulté. Malheureusement, Végéta avait comme prévu très mal réagi au fait qu'on lui supprime le tube lui apportant l'oxygène. Dès lors, ses poumons ne s'étaient pas soulevés une seule fois. Seule la larve dont la tête passait maintenant à travers la plaie béante de son abdomen criait ! Goku l'attrapa par le cou et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Pour plus de sûreté il lança une boule de ki qui la carbonisa. Il en avait définitivement fini avec elle !

Dende s'était penché sur le corps de Végéta et commençait à lui redonner un peu d'énergie, en témoignait ses plaies qui se refermaient. Une main posée sur le torse, Goku constata, rassuré, que son cœur battait toujours, faiblement, mais il battait ! En revanche et cela l'inquiétait : il ne respirait toujours pas ! Plusieurs minutes étaient passées mais combien ?

Goku n'était pas médecin mais il connaissait les dommages que pouvait entraîner un manque d'oxygène sur un cerveau !

C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée de lui insuffler de l'air lui-même, en pratiquant du bouche-à-bouche ...Cela eut l'effet escompté car bientôt la poitrine du prince se souleva en même temps que deux yeux exorbités s'ouvrirent !

-« J'ai presque fini ! Ses lésions internes ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! En revanche, je ne peux rien faire pour la fonte de ses muscles et sa perte de poids ! »

-« Ce n'est pas grave Dende ! Il récupérera tout cela plus tard ! Le principal est qu'il soit en vie ! »

Le Prince tremblait encore mais c'était de froid ! Il était allongé sur un sol trempé et dévisageait toujours Goku, de la terreur se lisait dans ses yeux !

-« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » bégayait un Végéta nu et choqué, tentant de cacher un peu son intimité.

-« Et bien je suis allé cherché Dende pour ...pour te sauver ! ...Et je ...Je t'ai seulement aidé à respirer en te faisant du ...du bouche à bouche ... Tu vois que j'avais raison, tu n'as pas supporté qu'on arrache la sonde d'intubation et ... »

-« Où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce que ...Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

-« Oh non ...Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Le regard inquiet de Végéta confirma ses craintes ! Le manque d'oxygène avait entraîné cette amnésie, mais à quand remontaient les derniers souvenirs de Végéta ?

Plusieurs alarmes se déclenchèrent au moment où Goku s'apprêtait à lui poser la question. Cela devrait donc attendre ! Son Goku prit la main du jeune Namek et cala le Prince contre lui. Ainsi recroquevillés mais soudés, tous les trois disparurent du vaisseau pour se matérialiser sur la planète des Namek. Là, il allongea Végéta dans l'herbe et disparut de nouveau pour achever sa mission : détruire le vaisseau !

Cela ne lui prit pas plus d'une demi-heure. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Végéta et Dende au côté du chef Namek. Goku bafouilla alors quelques excuses à son attention, se souvenant avoir emmené Dende sans son approbation mais celui-ci ne lui en fit aucun reproche.

Végéta se tenait assis en tailleur, un bol de soupe dans la main. Il portait la tenue que les Nameks lui avaient donnée, la même que Piccolo portait, cape comprise.

-« Et maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Végéta, quel est ton dernier souvenir ? »

Végéta chercha dans sa mémoire durant une éternité, quand enfin...

-« J'étais dans le labo d'astronomie avec Bulma ...elle voulait me montrer une étoile ou une comète ...Je ne sais plus ! »

_Merveilleux_, songea Son Goku. _Il a donc oublié ce qu'il a entendu à l'hôpital et ignore tout de sa future liaison avec Bulma !_

-« Pour la larve ne t'inquiète pas ! Je l'ai pulvérisé ! »

-« Humpf ...Merci ...Bon, on pourrait rentrer maintenant ! » marmonna le Prince Sayain qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise, entouré de tous ces Nameks ! Bien qu'ils lui aient offert nourriture et vêtements, il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas totalement le bienvenu ! Leur hospitalité avait des limites !

-« Tu as raison, on va partir ! Merci encore pour ton aide Dende. J'espère qu'on se reverra dans de meilleures circonstances ! »

-« Je l'espère aussi Son Goku ...Et s'il plait ...Dis à Son Gohan qu'il me manque ... »

-« Je le lui dirai, c'est promis ! »

Quelques instant plus tard, Goku et Végéta arrivèrent, selon le plan initial, au beau milieu du bloc chirurgical installé à la Capsule Corporation !

-« MAINTENANT ! »Se mit à hurler Bulma !

Ni une ni deux, le prince sayain se retrouva soulevé de terre par deux infirmiers balèzes et posé sans ménagement sur une table d'opération. Tandis qu'une équipe de chirurgiens se tenait prête à l'opérer, Végéta se mit à hurler !

-« Lâchez-moi, imbécile ! Je vais bien ! Dis-leur Kakarot ! Mais dis-leur ! »

-« Euh ...Messieurs ! Je crois que vous pouvez cesser de vouloir le déshabiller ! L'intervention est annulée ! »Balbutiait le Dr Brief avant d'ajouter : « Bunny ma chérie ! Tu peux arrêter de déchirer sa chemise ? Regarde il va très bien ! »

Le pauvre prince, qui bien que guéri, se trouvait trop faible pour se protéger de Bunny, lança un regard plein de remerciements au Dr Brief.

Le calme revint dans la pièce. Bulma, souriante, s'approcha de Végéta pour lui prendre tendrement la main. Non seulement il ne la rejeta pas, mais il lui rendit son sourire.

-« Euh ...Dîtes-moi Dr Brief ...Et pour celui-là allongé par terre, on fait quoi ? » dit soudain l'un des chirurgiens, désignant Son Goku.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » questionna Bunny

-« Rien de grave ...Enfin je crois » lui répondit l'anesthésiste également présent : « je crois qu'il s'est évanoui à la vue de ma seringue et de son aiguille ! »

_...à suivre ...l'épilogue de cette histoire._


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue ...**

Végéta avait quitté le centre médical au bras de Bulma, non qu'il n'ait pu marcher seul, mais simplement parce qu'il le voulait...à la condition bien sûr de ne pas être vu en public. Et ce n'était pas le cas ! Le Dr Brief et sa femme, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe médical, étaient encore penché sur Son Goku, cherchant un moyen de le réveiller...

Arrivés devant sa chambre, Bulma déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du Prince et le laissa seul pour se changer. Végéta était heureux de quitter la tenue des Nameks pour ses vêtements habituels. Il se tenait debout devant sa glace, à observer la maigreur de son corps, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-« Entrez ! »

-« C'est moi ! Je peux te parler un moment ? »

-« Est-ce que je peux refuser ? »

-« Hum ...Je me posais la question ...Lorsque tu t'es réveillé tout à l'heure ...après le ...le bouche à bouche ... »

-« Pitié ! Ne me reparles pas de ça ...tu ne crois pas que j'ai vécu assez d'humiliations pour aujourd'hui ? » soupira Végéta, ses joues s'enflammant soudain.

-« Euh ...Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que ...que j'allais te violer ? » bafouilla Son Goku gêné.

-« Ben ... »

-« Végéta chériiiiii ! A taaaable ! » Entendit-on soudain. C'était sans aucun doute la voix de Bunny !

-« Oh non, pas elle ! » murmura Végéta. Cependant, intérieurement, il remercia Madame Brief de son intervention. Grâce à elle, Végéta n'aurait pas à répondre à Son Goku qui aux mots 'à table' était descendu comme une flèche la rejoindre en cuisine !

Bientôt les semaines puis les mois passèrent. Grâce aux bons petits plats de Bunny, Végéta avait retrouvé son poids normal et repris l'entraînement. Un an plus tard, ce fut Bulma qui prit du poids, s'arrondissant de plus en plus, allez savoir pourquoi ...

Quand une nuit ...

-« Freezer ...Nooon ! »S'écria Végéta, réveillant Bulma qui dormait à ses côtés (eh eh) !

-« Végéta ça va ? Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar ? »

-« Oui ...Toujours le même ...Tu accouches et ...le bébé ressemble à Freezer ! »

-« Tu veux regarder à nouveau la vidéo de l'échographie pour te rassurer ? On y voit très bien que ton fils est sayain, avec sa petite queue de singe et tout ! Ouch ...Tiens d'ailleurs, tu vois ! Il prend très mal le fait que tu le prennes pour un monstre ! Il vient à l'instant de me donner un coup de pied ! J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il va me déchirer de l'intérieur ... » se plaignit Bulma tout en massant son ventre.

-« ça je sais ce que ça fait, crois-moi ... »

-« Oh excuses-moi, j'avais oublié ! » lui dit Bulma en caressant les cheveux du prince. « Ne t'inquiète pas Végéta ...Ce bébé te ressemblera trait pour trait j'en suis sûre...Il aura ta force, tes yeux et tes cheveux noirs de jais ...et mon génie ! »

-« Ouais ...On verra. »Lui répondit Végéta, s'allongeant contre elle et plaçant un bras protecteur autour de son ventre... « On verra. »

_Et quelques semaines plus tard ..._

-« ...pfft ...Bon. Au moins il ne ressemble pas à l'autre imbécile de Kakarot ! » Soupira Végéta tandis que dans son berceau s'agitait un petit Trunk, aux yeux bleus océan et aux cheveux mauves ...

**FIN.**

_(Merci pour vos reviews qui ont été encourageantes ...et à la prochaine histoire ! Haloa. )_


End file.
